


The trust of the Lord of thunder

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Supereroi divini [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thor, dopo il Ragnarok, cerca assieme a Loki una casa in cui tornare.E Tony, come sempre, è pronto ad offrirne una.





	The trust of the Lord of thunder

**The trust of the Lord of thunder**

 

Thor stringeva i comandi della navicella con entrambe le mani, digrignò i denti, le braccia erano ricoperte da sangue e bruciature.  
< Sono il re, devo salvare la mia gente > pensò. Una serie di sirene risuonavano, le luci si accendevano e spegnevano.  
La navicella si conficcò nel terreno davanti al complesso Avengers, sollevando un nuvolone di polvere. Thor ricadde in avanti, sbattendo con lo sterno contro il volante e tossì, aveva il fiato mozzato. Gettò indietro la testa e ansimò, i capelli biondo-castani gli aderivano alla testa sudata. Si alzò con le gambe tremanti.  
"Fratello, porta i sopravvissuti fuori di qui. Abbiamo bisogno di trovare Uomo di Metallo" ordinò con voce resa roca dal fumo che gli faceva bruciare la gola e pizzicare le narici.  
Hulk stava versando dell'acqua sopra le fiamme. Loki comparve al suo fianco, i capelli mori scombinati.  
"Ho protetto tutti coloro rimasti con una barriera" disse.  
Lanciò uno sguardo al Golia Verde, rabbrividì e fece aprire con la magia il portellone della navicella. Di fronte ad esso vi erano cinque armature.  
"Identificarsi, prego" dissero in coro, con voce femminile.  
"... E credo che Stark abbia trovato noi, Thor" fece Loki.  
"Sono Point Break, dite a Stark che abbiamo bisogno di aiuto!" gridò Thor. Il battito cardiaco accelerato gli fischiava nelle orecchie.  
Una delle armature atterrò, la visiera si alzò e Tony sogghignò divertito.  
"Ma allora te lo ricordi il tuo soprannome!".  
Hulk si voltò di scatto, prese la rincorsa e gli balzò addosso, atterrando Tony.  
"Hulk rivede Stark!" esclamò.  
Tony gli passò la mano sulla testa, con una risatina.  
"Qualcuno felice di vedermi. Questa sì che mi stupisce sempre".  
Loki scosse il capo roteando gli occhi.  
"Tony, sono anch'io felice di vederti, ma sono io l'Avengers più forte" disse Thor, l'iride dell'unico occhio era liquida. Avanzò, il mantello vermiglio strappato in più punti gli ondeggiava sulle spalle. "Vengo qui a implorarti di dare rifugio al mio popolo". Aggiunse con tono più solenne.  
Mise lentamente un ginocchio per terra, il suo respiro era pesante. Tony si tirò fuori da sotto Hulk, guardò Thor in ginocchio, passò lo sguardo a Loki che sogghignava indicando gli asgardiani accalcati alle sue spalle e si grattò il pizzetto.  
"Okay, Point Break. Friday li porterà al sicuro. Tu e l'uomo che risorse tre volte potete seguirmi dentro".  
Hulk grugnì, colpendo Tony al petto. Tony indietreggiò barcollando, ridacchiò.  
"Sì, anche tu, ragazzone".  
"Banner non riesce più a tornare umano. E' stato Hulk per troppi anni...  
Che fratello fosse vivo ammetto che questa volta non me lo aspettavo". Nella parte finale del discorso Thor assunse un tono scanzonato. Si voltò verso Valchiria e la indicò.  
"Non bere gli alcolici di Stark" ordinò.  
Valchiria roteò gli occhi e si portò due dita alla fronte, seguendo gli altri asgardiani dietro le armature di Tony.  
"Agli ordini, vostra maestà" disse, con tono derisorio.  
Tony prese la manona di Hulk nella propria.  
"Okay amico. Ora andiamo in laboratorio. Ti farò qualche test. Non ti rinchiudo, okay?".  
Hulk ruggì, barcollò nel camminare dietro Tony, si dimenò e strinse ripetutamente un pugno.  
"Hulk no esperimento. Hulk no test" disse.  
Tony lo tirò lentamente con sé.  
"No. Niente esperimenti. Ti faccio un controllo. Un controllo medico".  
Hulk grugnì, guardò verso Thor aggrottando la fronte.  
"Controllo?" chiese.  
"Ci toglie le ferite. Me li farò fare anche io... prima di fulminarmi da solo" disse Thor, dando delle pacche sul braccio di Hulk.  
Tony lo indicò, agitando l'indice mentre avanzava nell'atrio della base.  
"Dopo. Tu hai un po' di cose da raccontarmi".  
Spinse leggermente Hulk verso un ascensore.  
"Ora prendilo. Ti porterà in palestra. Stai lì. Spacca pure quello che vuoi".  
Hulk corse dentro l'ascensore, Loki sospirò sedendosi sul divano a mezzaluna al centro del salotto.  
"Come riesci a sopportare tanti barbari tutti insieme?" chiese.  
Tony ghignò, uscì dall'armatura e la osservò allontanarsi.  
"Esercizio. Allora, cos'è che devo assolutamente sapere?".  
"La gemma di Vision è una delle gemme dell'infinito. Un conquistatore galattico di nome Thanos le sta collezionando. Ci ha attaccato, ha cercato di eliminarci" spiegò Thor.  
Si massaggiò l'addome, gli doleva e si appoggiò contro un muro.  
"Asgard è esplosa" mormorò.  
Tony lanciò un fischio ammirato, andò dietro il bancone e iniziò a preparare un drink, mischiando tra loro i liquori di varie bottiglie.  
"E tu, Piccolo Cervo? Che mi racconti?".  
Loki agitò la mano in aria, stendendo le lunghe gambe sul divano.  
"Ho regnato saggiamente attendendo che Thor mettesse giudizio, ed è dovuto letteralmente giungere il Ragnarok perché ciò accadesse",  
Thor raggiunse una poltrona e vi si lasciò cadere seduto pesantemente.  
"E' stata un'agghiacciante strage perpetrata da mia sorella di sangue Hela. Nostro padre ha cresciuto me e Loki nell'ombra di un'assassina che aveva imprigionato dopo averla usata per conquistare sette dei nove regni" rispose.  
Si sfilò il mantello e lo appoggiò sullo schienale, si tolse anche gli stivali.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si grattò il naso, mentre con l'altra mano si slacciava delle cinture di pelle marrone.  
"Ho compreso che devo smettere di scappare dalle mie responsabilità e da ciò che sono".  
Tony raggiunse Loki, gli porse un drink e si sedette su una poltrona di fianco a Thor, tenendo l'altro drink tra le proprie mani.  
"Onorevole. Brindiamo alle sagge decisioni prese al momento della fine del mondo".  
Loki fece comparire una birra tra le mani del fratello e sollevò il drink.  
"Alla redenzione dei re".  
Thor bevve avidamente la birra, sporcandosi di schiuma l'accenno di barba incolta che gli copriva il viso.  
"Beh, redento fino a un certo punto. Mi sono divertito a vedere la tua faccia nel rincontrare Hulk. Per non parlare di quando abbiamo fatto 'chiamate aiuto'" scherzò.  
Loki bevve il proprio drink nascondendo un sorriso, scosse il capo facendo scomparire le proprie scarpe.  
"Io mi sono divertito a vederti sbattere da una parte all'altra dell'arena" disse, con tono flautato.  
Tony rise, mandò giù il drink e tornò al bancone a servirsene un altro.  
"Se vi aiuta, io qui mi sono fatto picchiare da Cap e dal suo migliore amico".  
Loki sporse il capo oltre lo schienale del divano, guardandolo con gli occhi verdi socchiusi.  
"E' stata dura farsi picchiare da quei due incapaci?" chiese.  
Thor sgranò gli occhi e impallidì.  
< Ho perso i miei compagni d'armi più cari. Non posso perdere anche i miei amici > pensò.  
Tony rise roco, scrollò le spalle e sollevò il drink.  
"Che il mondo ci creda o meno, era tutta una montatura. In questo modo abbiamo ritardato l'ufficializzazione degli Accordi, così io posso lavorare a renderli a nostro uso e consumo, e intanto Cap e i suoi si assicurano di far sparire tutto quello che il governo potrebbe usare contro di noi, fingendosi criminali".  
Guardò Thor, lo raggiunse e gli diede qualche pacca sul braccio.  
"Tutto calcolato".  
Thor gli sorrise, fissandolo con l'unico occhio.  
"Ne sono lieto" disse gentilmente.  
Tony si sedette sul bracciolo della poltrona, ondeggiando il bicchiere semi-vuoto.  
"Come, niente 'non toccarmi, Uomo di metallo'?".  
Loki ridacchiò, carezzandosi malizioso i fianchi.  
"Credo che più di uno in questa stanza voglia essere toccato da te".  
Thor gettò indietro la testa.  
"Se non sono il primo a dare fiducia, non posso pretenderla" rispose. Le gote gli divennero vermiglie.  
"Inoltre tengo a entrambi".  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, si sporse verso di lui portando le labbra a un palmo da quelle dell'altro.  
"Che significherebbe ...?".  
Thor posò le labbra su quelle   di Tony. Loki gemette sdegnato, apparendo di fronte ai due.  
"Non tentare di escludermi da questa conquista, fratello!" protestò.  
Tony si scostò, ghignando.  
"Adesso è di nuovo tuo fratello?".  
Loki gli afferrò il collo e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo.  
"Mi sono riconquistato il posto" disse Thor, guardandoli baciarsi.  
Tony si scostò, si umettò le labbra e sogghignò.  
"Allora un bacio te lo meriti" scherzò.  
Si chinò su Thor e lo baciò, sotto gli occhi di Loki, che brillarono di cremisi.  
Thor socchiuse le gambe e iniziò a slacciarsi i vestiti, ricambiando al bacio con mugolio di piacere.  
Loki fece scomparire i vestiti di tutti e tre, Tony rise aderendo al petto muscoloso di Thor.  
"Tuo fratello non è il Dio della pazienza di certo".  
Silvia Patanè  
"Oh no, ma finalmente con te potrà trovare soddisfazione" disse Thor. Baciò il collo di Stark, sentendolo bollente al contatto con le labbra.  
Tony gli si sedette a cavalcioni, Loki lo abbracciò da dietro carezzandogli la schiena e Stark avvolse le braccia attorno al collo di Thor.  
"Ci sono due divinità che mi stanno un po' sopravvalutando, qui".  
"Il caos è alle porte, la fine di tutto, ma voglio fidarmi di te" disse Thor.  Con una mano gli accarezzò il fianco, mentre passò le dita dell'altra sulla spalla sottile di Loki.  
Tony indicò se stesso e poi Loki.  
"Di me, o di lui?" chiese.  
Loki ridacchiò, gli leccò il collo facendolo tremare e gli carezzò i glutei.  
"Di te. Di me sa di non potersi fidare, finalmente".  
"Non avrei saputo dirlo meglio, fratello" disse Thor, strusciando il bassoventre contro Tony.  
Tony gemette, gli morse un capezzolo e lo leccò, si strusciò su di lui puntellando le ginocchia sulla poltrona.  
"Non ti seguo, perché non dovresti fidarti di me?".  
Thor gli prese il viso tra le mani callose e lo baciò ripetutamente, il suo unico occhio emanò piccoli fulmini azzurri.  
"Non volevo essere toccato perchè non mi fidavo completamente di nessuno" ammise.  
Tony sogghignò, annuì e lo baciò sulle labbra.  
"Questo posso capirlo" concesse.  
Si strofinò contro la virilità di Thor, sentendo Loki allungare le braccia per toccare il fratello sul petto muscoloso. Thor sporse il petto.  
"Posizioni?" soffiò all'orecchio di Tony.  
Tony ridacchiò roco, si sedette sulle gambe del dio del tuono guardando Loki, si voltò verso Thor e di nuovo verso Loki.  
"Non che faccia differenza, quindi ... cos'è che piace alle divinità nordiche diffidenti?" chiese.  
Loki scosse il capo sorridendo, baciò Thor premendosi contro di lui.  
"Al Generale piace il comando"  
"Attento Uomo di Metallo. Sono ossessivo con ciò che ritengo mio. Forse è meglio se stai sopra con me" rispose Thor.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, guardò Loki, Loki ghignò e annuì. Tony si rimise a cavalcioni su Thor e si fece penetrare con un movimento dei fianchi. Loki ingrandì la poltrona, si sedette dietro Thor e lo penetrò con due dita, poggiando la testa sulla spalla del fratello.  
Thor sporse il bacino, penetrando più a fondo Stark e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere. Tony gli si aggrappò alle spalle, prendendo a muoversi su e giù lentamente, il volto contratto. Loki sfilò le dita e penetrò Thor, il suo corpo era gelido a contatto con quello caldo del fratello.  
"Allora, mio generale? Il viaggio non valeva forse il premio?".  
Thor iniziò a muoversi su e giù, l'unico occhio socchiuse e la pupilla dilatata.  
"Solo se vale anche per te" esalò con la voce arrocchita dal desiderio.  
Baciò con foga Tony, intrecciando le loro lingue.  
Tony ricambiò il bacio andandogli incontro, puntellandosi con le ginocchia contro la poltrona, soffocando i gemiti nel bacio. Loki aderiva completamente al corpo di Thor, il suo petto premeva contro le spalle possenti del dio del tuono.  
pensò. Allargò ancor di più la poltrona con la magia, dibatteva i fianchi avanti e indietro. Allungò le mani per stringere i fianchi bollenti di Stark, che tremava assecondando i movimenti di Thor, premette il viso contro il petto di quest'ultimo, gemendo a gran voce. Loki chiuse gli occhi sfumati di cremisi, continuando a muoversi alle spalle di Thor con ansiti sottili, mentre Tony affondava le unghie nelle spalle muscolose dell'asgardiano.  
Silvia Patanè  
Thor continuò a muoversi con sempre maggiore foga, il suo bacino si scontrava con quello di Stark.  
Socchiuse ad o la bocca, si arcuò gettando indietro la testa e venne, con un ruggito brutale. Tony gli strinse spasmodicamente le ginocchia ai fianchi e andò a prendere le mani di Loki. Loki morse il labbro del fratello, ne leccò un rivoletto di sangue e venne con un sibilo. Tony gemette, si strinse alle due divinità e venne a propria volta, gettando il capo all'indietro, le ciocche castane sudate aderivano al viso. Thor avvolse Tony con un braccio, mentre con l'altra mano tastò alle sue spalle, fino ad avvolgere i fianchi di Loki.  
"Sentimentale" sussurrò Loki.  
Tony rise roco, poggiò il capo contro il petto del biondo e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Cercate di rimanere nei dintorni, mnh? Due semidivinità dalla mia parte farebbero comodo".  
"Questa è la mia casa, se mi accetti" sussurrò roco Thor.  
"Siete i benvenuti" fece Tony.  
"HULK VUOLE TONY!" si sentì urlare.  
Loki tremò abbracciando il fratello da dietro, Tony rise e scosse il capo.  
"Tutti quanti, potrete restare quanto vorrete in 'casa vostra' ".


End file.
